


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breeding Kink Mentioned, Collars, Cunnilingus, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Oviposition Kink Mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators, What am I doing, this just in: swindle still doesn't know how to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being picked on one too many times by his teammates, Bumblebee decides to use fragging as his stress relief.





	Stress Relief

‘This was absolute bullshit. This was so bullshit.’ Bumblebee thought as he kicked a rubber ball against the wall over and over again. It was a gift from Sari and supposed to be used for a game called ‘Soccer’, but it was more better suited being his outlet for anger when he needed it. However, this didn’t seem to be doing anything for him. What was with everyone and picking on the young kid? Was it their form of therapy or something? Well he isn’t a goddamn service animal.

Before he could punt the soccer ball exceptionally hard, his comm came to life with that familiar, familiar call.

“Autobots, we have Decepticon activity downtown.” He knew what that meant but he wasn’t gonna be happy about it. Grumbling quietly to himself, the yellow bot made way out of base and drove to downtown Detroit.

When he got there, most of the team was already there and fighting. However in the distance he saw a familiar streak of purple and beige flying in. An idea started to form in the back of Bee’s head. He was still relatively pissed and needed to let off steam.

When Blitzwing touched down, he noticed the lack of yellow among the Autobots. Curious. Bumblebee should be-

His train of thought was cut off with a body jumping onto his back, a small body. One that tried to restrain him by wrapping his arms around his neck cables in a half assed excuse for a choke-lock.

Blitzwing raised an arm to pull off the Autobot before hearing the abnormally upset hiss erupt from Bumblebee.

“Blitzbrain I need a favor.” The Autobot growled. The triple changer stalled for a moment. Oh, this is gonna be good.

“Oh? And what favor would that be?” Blitzwing was amused at best, he’s never seen Bumblebee this angry before. Did something happen?

“I’ll explain later. However this favor involves you ‘capturing’ me and ‘keeping me prisoner’ at your base.” Bumblebee whispered.

Blitzwing grabbed the Autobot and slammed him down, kneeling and pointing his cannons down at him. “Is this another one of your plans to try and take our intel?!” Hothead spat, glaring at the Autobot who’s glare matched his in all its intensity.

“I’ll suck your spike if you just do it.” Bumblebee spoke flatly, sounding less than amused.

With a click and whirl the inky black face of Random appeared, who seemed more than delighted with that.

With the plan in mind, Blitzwing nearly decimated the smaller bot and took him hostage as the Decepticons retreated.

After they got all the formalities of Megatron threatening him and Blitzwing convincing Megatron to let Bee stay in his berth room for ‘surveillance’, the two sat down finally.

“Alright. What’s the favor.” Blitzwing asked, looking at the huffing bug in front of him.

“Actually-- What’s got you all upset? I’ve never seen you this… Huffy before.”

Bumblebee ex-vented loudly and crossed his arms. “Wanna know what’s got me upset? Do you really? My team keeps using me like a punching bag. Everyone’s always picking on the little guy.” Blitzwing nodded slightly. “Well-- You are the smallest.” The triformer commented, causing the smaller transformer to climb up his lap and get face to face. “Are you _trying_ to make me more pissed Blitzbitch?”

Blitzbitch. Now _that’s_ a new one. He supposed Bee was pissed enough as it is, he doesn’t wanna accidentally provoke those stingers today.

“Fine, alright. What is this favor though?”

Bee let out another hard ex-vent. He was already extremely pissed after being talked down to all day. Might as well keep the damn ball rolling.

“I want you to treat me and talk down to me like I’m a dirty slut and overload in me so many times that I carry your brood.”

Well, that was more intense than he expected.

“Anything… Specific?” Blitzwing asked slowly, whenever they interfaced it was more like a struggle for power rather than having one set dom in the berth. However if Bee is currently surrendering all control to him… Oh, this will be fun.

Bee huffed loudly, glancing away. “I want you to reduce me to a writhing mess where I can’t think straight, stuff me Blitzwing.”

A smirk curled at the ends of Blitzwing’s icy features, causing a slight shudder to crawl up Bumblebee’s back strut for a moment. “Alright… If we’re starting now, I’d like for you to lay on my lap, bug.” Blitzwing’s stare changed, his ice cold, calculating look was replaced by something more primal. More heated. Bumblebee, still retaining the last of his angry defiance finally gave, laying across the triple changer’s lap.

“Alright what are you pla-” The smaller bot yelped loudly, a sting rocketing through his aft. He felt the lingering of Blitzwing’s hand as it groped his plating. “Ah ah, remember. I’m in control now. And you will do as I say bug.” Blitzwing purred, moving his hand slowly down the other’s aft. “A-Alright.” Bee stuttered, biting his lower lip. He could get used to this. “Alright? No no, that won’t do.” Blitzwing grinned as he delivered another firm spank to the other, causing Bumblebee to let out another delicious cry. “You will refer to me as _sir_ , understand?”

Bumblebee was quiet for moment, Blitzwing couldn’t see his expression. He couldn’t gauge how the other was reacting to him. But when he heard the little ‘Yes, sir.’ spill from the other’s lips, he knew that this was going to be a fun, fun night.

Blitzwing’s hand hovered for just a moment, moving down towards his modesty plate. Running a servo over it, he felt the smaller Autobot shudder against his touch. “Open for me.” The bigger bot demanded, it only took Bumblebee a second to expose himself.

The decepticon clicked his glossa, running another servo against the wet slit. “Already so wet, tell me Bumblebee. Are you thinking of all the things I’m going to do to you?” Blitzwing purred as his fingers rested right above Bumblebee’s anterior node. “Y-yes…”

Blitzwing flicked his finger across Bumblebee’s node, causing the other to yelp slightly. “Yes _what?_ ” Bee shuddered for a moment, arching has back ever so slightly against the triple changer’s legs. “Y-yes sir.”

Blitzwing never knew Bumblebee could act so submissive, he liked this side of Bee. Perhaps it was the decepticon in him talking but something about a small, whimpering Autobot spread across his lap does amazing things to him. He wanted to do nothing but drill his spike into the poor bot and hear his delicious whines and moans. But he needed to be patient, what fun is this if he didn't try and milk Bumblebee’s reactions for what they're worth?

“Tell me what you want, bug.” Blitzwing growled into the other’s audio receptor, he could feel Bumblebee shudder against him once more. “Pl...please stick your servos in me.” There was a brief pause, “...Sir.”

Blitzwing clicked his glossa once more, grinning down at the bot. “Only because you asked so nicely.” His larger servo traveled across Bumblebee’s interface array, prodding at his folds. The Autobot squirmed and whimpered against his touch, begging him to stick one in. “Blitzy please-”

“Ah-ah.” The triple changer chided. Bumblebee huffed slightly, arching his back and sticking his aft up just slightly. “Please fill up my valve, sir.” Bumblebee muttered. Blitzwing’s free servo grasped Bumblebee’s aft, giving it a firm squeeze and spreading him slightly. His valve looked plump and inviting. Sliding in a servo, the yellow bot moaned softly. Blitzwing looked over slightly, watching Bumblebee's expression quietly as he slid in another servo. Bee let out a small cry as Blitzwing began to pump his fingers into him, scissoring them and brushing against his interior node. “Does it feel good, hummelchen?” Blitzwing cooed, watching Bee’s optics shudder slightly with each thrust. “It-it feels really good- Sir.”

Blitzwing kept a firm grip on Bumblebee, kneading his palm against his thigh as he pumped his digits into the bot. “Look at you, bent over for a decepticon. Making those pathetic little noises just from the feeling of my servos.” Blitzwing growled, causing the Autobot to let out another whimper.

For a brief moment he paused looking down at he keeling Autobot. An idea formed in his head.

Bumblebee was about to ask what the hold up was when he heard the familiar click and whirl of Blitzwing’s face changing.

“Ohoho~ I remembered you're quite fond of my glossa yes~?” Random babbled, grinning down at the bot. Bumblebee strained to turn his head, barely being able to see black and red in the corner of his vision. “This is an interesting position~ it'll give me a perfect view of both your pretty little valve and adorable face~!” Pulling Bee up abruptly, he went from laying across the triple changer’s lap to being upside down on the triple changer’s lap. Bumblebee struggled to find a place to put his hands as he felt Random take hold of his thighs and placing his pedes to rest on his shoulders.

“Bon appetite!” The personality cackled as his glossa shot out from the sharp jagged edges of his mouth. It's worm-like appendage curled around Bee’s anterior node, causing the little bot to jolt forward slightly. His back arched just a bit as Random’s glossa roamed across his interface array. Bumblebee struggled to keep himself elevated, placing servos on Blitzwing’s thighs to keep himself from crumbling. The glossa brushed along the outer folds of his valve, causing him to shudder. “Sweet just like honey!” Random teased as his glossa slipped into the sweet folds. Bumblebee’s back arched away from the changer, causing him to strain slightly.

“O-oh Primus- Blitzy- oh oh-” The noises Bumblebee made were music to Blitzwing’s receptors. It wasn't long before the shaking mess he had in his lap overloaded. The persona in control lapped up the liquids before sliding the worm tongue out. Bumblebee slumped against him, panting slightly as he heard another whirr. “I hope you're not tired already, we’re just getting started.” Blitzwing smirked as he felt Bumblebee tense up slightly. “...Bring it on then, Blitzy.”

Setting the bot back down, Blitzwing started fiddling with something on the left side of his berth. “What are you doing?” Bumblebee asked, trying to look over Blitzwing’s shoulder. The triformer felt Bee nuzzle against his neck slightly, idly rubbing at his shoulders during their brief intermission. “It's a little something I've had hidden for a while that I haven't had the chance to… Try on you until now.” Blitzwing grinned. Another shudder shot up through Bee and made the smaller bot bite at his lip in anticipation.

“Hmm… These should do.” Blitzwing muttered as he turned back to Bumblebee. Held in his servos looked to be what appeared as a collar and leash as well as a vibrator. “Come over here hummelchen~” Blitzwing purred, causing a hard blush to come to the bot’s cheeks. Bumblebee crawled over, sitting up on his pedes to better face the triple changer.

“Lift your helm up a bit.” Blitzwing muttered. Bumblebee tilted his head up slightly, exposing the cables that ran along his neck. Blitzwing carefully placed the collar around them, buckling it in place. “Too tight?”

Bumblebee hummed lightly and smiled. “Just perfect.” Blitzwing grinned slightly and leaned in, placing a tender kiss against one of the cables as another servo reached around and attached the leash to it. Blitzwing wrapped his arms around Bee’s waist and pulled him closer, briefly ravaging him in kisses and small bites. Bee moaned quietly, tilting his head up to give Blitzwing more reach. After a moment the decepticon pulled back, grinning down at Bee’s slightly sparking optics. “And now for the fun part.” He grinned as he taped down the vibrator against Bee’s outer node.

“Alright, now the fun begins.” He announced, placing Bee on the ground and gripping the leash tightly. He tugged on it slightly, bringing Bee to kneel up on his pedes. The latter gently placed his servos against Blitzwing’s thighs, looking up at him for direction. “Hmm, I've given you a lot of attention, perhaps it's your turn to give _me_ some attention.” The former mused as he slid his spike plate back. The large appendage bobbed slightly, already leaking pre-transfluid. “Get to work, bug.” Bumblebee faults red for a moment, then felt a sharp tug at his neck. He glanced up at Blitzwing’s cold expression. He didn't know why, but his face alone could make him overload on the spot. Bumblebee leaned forward slightly, taking the head of his spike into his mouth. Bumblebee bobbed slightly, taking bit by bit at a time. Blitzwing’s spike was large, very large. Compared to him since everything about him was exceptionally large. Bumblebee? He was as small as they come. Perhaps not as small as a femme but pretty small.

Blitzwing admired the view he had of Bumblebee, it's not everyday he got to see his lover wear a collar for him as well as suck his spike, but he knew how to make this experience all the more better.

With a flick of a switch, Bumblebee’s entire frame shuddered followed by a surprised cry. The vibrator buzzed against his node, causing his back to arch slightly. The bug struggled to keep his rhythm as he squirmed below Blitzwing.

The triple changer grinned to himself, reaching a servo towards Bumblebee and grasping at one of his tiny horns. The larger frame bucked slightly, pushing deeper into Bumblebee’s mouth.

“You filthy Autobot, greedily sucking on a Decepticon’s spike. How can you even fit something so big in that small mouth of your’s? You must be a real slut, Bumblebee.” Blitzwing's persona was quickly taken over by Hothead, who had much to say about Bumblebee's performance. He could feel Bumblebee trying to say any protests but couldn't get the words out since his mouth was pre-occupied. Their vents worked wildly as Blitzwing tried to suppress his thrusts as to not hurt the autobot, he was getting so close-

Bee yelped in surprise as his mouth was filled with transfluid, Blitzwing's face spun back to Icy, letting out a strained groan as he released himself into Bee’s welcoming mouth. After a brief moment, Bumblebee pulled back and wiped away some transfluid from the corner of his mouth. “A-at least give a bot s-some warning next time.” The bot stuttered. Blitzwing glanced down slightly and saw the puddle Bumblebee was making, a small grin came back to his lips as he grabbed the Autobot and set him on his lap.

He could feel the transfluid dripping onto his thighs and Blitzwing switched off the vibrator and removed it. He repositioned Bee to be hovering over his spike and looked the bot in the optics. Bee gave a small nod and slowly lowered himself onto Blitzwing’s spike. Bumblebee let out choked cries and whimpers as the large spike filled his valve. They rested for a moment when Bee managed to sit snuggly against Blitzwing’s pelvis. The autobot adjusted to Blitzwing’s size, placing his servos against the other’s shoulders, he began rocking on the other’s spike. Blitzwing groaned at the friction, placing his servos against Bumblebee’s aft.

Bumblebee let out small breaths and groans, drool beginning to form at the corner of his mouth. Blitzwing was so big- it filled him up perfectly.

“Look at you, look at how your valve just sucks up my spike, it feels good doesn't it? Doing something so dirty with your supposed enemy? With the way your hips move you'd be better off working as a whore than an autobot.” Hothead chided, rubbing a servo against Bee’s node. The bug let out a cry at the contact, grinding against the other harder. “Or perhaps you're just a whore for the Autobots- but you wouldn't do this with anyone else would you? You love my spike. You love the way it stretches you out and leaves you begging.” Blitzwing grinned, leaning forward slightly and bucking into the other. He bit at one of his horns, causing him to yelp slightly. “Y-you know you're the only one I do this with” Bumblebee protested, letting out another cry as their hips connected. “You said you wanted me to overload in you so much- mh- that you have my brood, yes? Well how can someone so- ah- tiny even possibly be fit to have my brood.” Blitzwing was starting to lose his composure. He was getting close again. “J-just thing about it-” Bumblebee began, letting out a slightly whimper. “J-just my valve filled with your eggs- everyone knows that you're th-the one that filled me with them.” He strained, letting out a choked cry as his started to become erratic. “You're a dirty slut, Bumblebee, you know that?” Blitzwing sneered as his thrusts started to become erratic, meeting up with Bumblebee’s hips. “Y-yeah well I'm your slut- oh god Blitzy-” Bumblebee cried as his back arched. Blitzwing’s hands grabbed Bumblebee’s hips, slamming the bug down against him until the two of them were overwhelmed by ecstasy, transfluid spilling everywhere.

The two panted harshly, slumped against each other. It wasn't quite the transfluid fill he was looking for but it was still pretty damn great and it left him relatively satisfied. He didn't even remember what he was mad about.

They were quiet in the afterglow, just the whirling of their cooling fans and pants filling the berth room. Eventually as the silence befell them, Blitzwing spoke up.

“Feel better, Hummelchen?”

“Yeah, yeah I feel better.”

The two were quiet for a moment and Bee could already feel his optics offlining.

“I know bots aren't supposed to leave transfluid on themselves but I'm tired and I don't want your decepticons buddies becoming suspicious now.” Blitzwing knew that excuse meant Bumblebee isn't moving.

“Alright, alright.” The triple changer sighed. The two laid in silence for a moment, as Bumblebee drifted off into recharge he felt lips against his horn. He returns the gesture by kissing him under the jaw. Yeah, maybe he’ll just do this for stress relief for now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SMUT STILL i'm dying squirtle there's not enough blitzbee smut in the world.


End file.
